Date with Natalya
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Lili was skeptical about everyone's assumptions of Natalya, saying she was insane and it was best not to be in a room with only her in there. She however thought they were being rude about her and decided to make Natalya her friend. Rated T, BelaLiech, please enjoy!


**I really ship Bel****aLiech ****but I never seen much of them in the internet, except fan art. But I decided to write something cute for them and hopefully everyone will enjoy it! So please enjoy this one-shot called...!**

_Date with Natalya_

Lili was skeptical about everyone's assumptions of Natalya, saying she was insane and it was best not to be in a room with only her in there. She however thought they were being rude about her and decided to make Natalya her friend. She planned on socializing with the Belarussian by sitting with her at lunch after the conference. Or at the very least hang out outside of work. But then she needed Vash to relax and allow her to do so. That was why she was talking to Elizabeta on the phone, trying to come up with a plan.

"So, you wanna get Nat to like you?" Elizabeta asked exclusively. She sounded too curious on the topic.

"Y-yes, Eliza," Lili replied timidly, "I need you to come up with a plan on how to get me and her together. It wouldn't hurt to get to know her and maybe become friends."

"Or...something more?" Lili heard a mischievous giggle on the line.

"N-n-no, I mean, I don't understand what you mean!" She lied; she knew perfectly what she meant. If only she could keep the flushing blush upon her cheeks on a low profile unless she wanted her brother to question her behavior. "Please, will you help me?"

Elizabeta laughed in a deleterious tone, "All right, all right. Don't worry, I actually have an idea. Get your bro on the line."

Lili placed the home phone down and rushed to find her brother. What idea did Elizabeta, that kooky friend of hers, plan to say to her brother?

A few minutes after retrieving her brother and watching him from behind the corner talking to Elizabeta, she felt nervous and hoped he would accept the plan, whatever it was. But when she saw him hung up and walking to her room, she quickly dashed into her room and with great, unexpected luck; Vash came inside and told her that Elizabeta wanted to spend some time with Lili.

"I trust you to listen to Miss Elizabeta and not do anything dangerous," he said calmly, but deep down Lili knew he was having some doubts about doing it.

Lili nodded, "Okay, big brother."

"I mean it," he warned. "I don't want you getting hurt. If you do, call me on your cellphone and I'll be there faster than any Switzerland solider with guns on the side."

Lili smiled timidly. "I promise to listen to Miss Elizabeta, brother."

"All right, she wanted to know if you could meet her tomorrow. I left the phone on the table for you to talk about details. Just let me know later and I'll drop you off." Vash leaves Lili's room and she found herself breathing in relief. She went out and going over to the house phone Lili picked up the phone and resumed her conversation with Elizabeta.

"Okay, so he told you everything right?" Elizabeta asked. Lili replied positively. "Good. So he'll take you out and leave you in my place. I'll bring Natalya in and tell her you and she should go out and hang tight. Meanwhile I'll get Roderich to distract Vash so he wouldn't get too uptight. And if he comes into town I'll call you to warn you about his whereabouts."

"Uh, Elizabeta, I don't think we need to go so far..."

"What's more important to you? Finding love with this Belarusian or not getting the chance to know her better?"

Lili was shy about those first words 'finding love with this Belarusian' but replied her answer. And with that the two were on their way with the scheme that would start tomorrow. As Lili ended her phone call, she strolled over to her bedroom and jumped on her bed, thinking what would happen the next day. She was both nervous and excited at the same time. Lili hoped and prayed everything would go smoothly.

Vash got to Elizabeta's house just in time, wearing her nicest dress with new ribbons and a cute hair bow. She was smiling nervously (she had this plastered on her for nearly four minutes and already her cheeks hurt terribly) as Vash walked with her to Elizabeta's household and stood by the gate, watching Lili go freely in with the white fenced gate opened and made her way inside the house. No time later had Vash left; Elizabeta was waiting for her at the door and had a smile so wide and long that Lili swore she was up to more mischief than intended.

"You're finally here!" she cheered, taking her hand and pulling Lili aggressively inside. They rushed down the narrow hall and went into the living room. "Lili, you wouldn't believe how hard it was to convince Natalya to come here." Elizabeta slumped lazily on the long armed couch and Lili placed herself on the long black couch politely. "I promised her if she came I would get her Ivan's recently used you-know-what. It was ridiculous but she wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thank you so much, Elizabeta," she thanked her friend who gave a gesturing wave of the hand to say 'you're welcome'.

Lili felt herself going into alleviation tremendous as her smile gave somnolence to them. Elizabeta told Lili Natalya went to use the restroom and would be back shortly—and just after saying those words of explanation, Natalya stepped inside the living room with her stoic expression—her blue eyes were like dark icicles when entering the room and the air shivered in wintery feeling. She wore her dark purple dress finely—a few rare stains of dirt and who knows whatever else were seen—and Natalya looked refined today. Lili found her heart racing instantaneously.

Natalya took her dark eyes to Lili and stared, "What?"

"Ah, nothing!" she excused herself and felt more shy than ever.

Elizabeta regained herself from her laziness and stood up with great grace. "Well, are you two ready for your date?"

Lili wondered if her face was becoming red because she was feeling feverish.

Natalya asked, "When I get back, will I have them?"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll get your dirty undies from him..." Elizabeta clapped her hands together and smiled widely. "So you two ready?"

Lili and Natalya only exchanged nods and so began their date. And whilst they enjoyed themselves, Elizabeta was on her way to steal some Russian undies.

"So what do you want to do?" Natalya asked aggressively, but had a tone of calmness which Lili noticed.

"Um...what would you like to do? I'm okay in whatever you want to do!" She tried to smile but her cheeks were terribly sore.

Natalya looked around the area of the small town and thought only of finding her big brother but it would just be annoying with Lili asking her confused questions. Natalya thought of trying to leave but it would be too cold of her for Lili-seeing her so innocent.

"How about we watch a movie?"

"That sounds good. What would you like to watch?"

"You know that new movie? The horror one? I like to watch how good it is, I keep hearing it's pretty good."

Lili shook at the words 'horror movie' but nodded timidly as ever. Walking over to the cinema just across the street and going to the booth they both paid their tickets together and went over to the snack section. Lili bought herself a drink of water and Natalya didn't want anything. As they went over to the front doors of the movie, Lili and Natalya got up the stairs and found their chairs where they sat down.

"Um, Natalya?"

"Yeah?"

"What is this movie exactly about?"

"I heard it was about a man and woman going in this cabin to find a guy named Mr. Jones who I thought was Alfred at first, but it wasn't, and something insane happened. I never watched the trailer but it's supposed to be good. Hey, Lili, what do you-?"

Natalya noticed Lili's small fragile body shaking in fear of what Natalya told her. Was it that scary hearing all those things? Natalya made a mistake of thinking a horror movie would be okay in a date.

"Hey, if you want, we could leave if you don't want to watch this." Natalya suggested. She wouldn't think of her shivering body as a sign of fear but Natalya noticed it.

"N-no, we can watch it…"

Natalya gave her a raised eyebrow at her. Lili just smiled nervously.

As the commercial passed and went, Natalya and Lili watched the brief minutes of the movie together but Natalya already was bored of the stupid movie. It was clearly unentertaining and it was ridiculous and obvious. However it caught the poor, innocent Lili trembling worse than a leaf in autumn.

Natalya whispered, "Are you okay?"

Lili shook her head honestly, wordless.

"If you think about it, it's not scary. Big brother's movies are better than this crap."

"Swear…" Lili frowned at Natalya and expressed disappointment upon her face.

Natalya was taken aback her word and shrugged off the feeling of asking why she said that. She continued to watch abhorrent motion picture and she came up with a solution to end Lili's worriment. Natalya at first hesitated, but when she noticed Lili's right hand clutching itself, she counseled into placing her free left hand onto it and held it.

Lili looked surprisingly to her but Natalya said, "It doesn't mean anything. I just thought you look sad shaking like that."

Lili seemed startled at the sign of kindness but replied, "Thank you, Natalya. I knew they were wrong, you are sweet."

Natalya felt something bizarre beating in her chest as they watched the movie—hands still holding tightly to one another. She gazed over to her watched and noticed it was ten o'clock precisely. Was that the reason she was getting such a tremendous thrill within her heart? It could be since it was the time for her to be thrilled—and right now was a thrilling moment of cherished peace.

The two girls left the movie and saw the brightness of the sun shining out of the door for them. Lili and Natalya held hands from the reminder of the day—when they went shopping at cute toy shops, Natalya saw a pink toy bunny keychain she thought was cute (Lili however was a little scared of its tiny knife it held) and bought it. Lili bought a sweet little ribbon for Natalya (a crimson red ribbon) and said it would look striking on Natalya. She was hesitant at first but wore it around her right wrist.

Soon afterword they were both famished and decided to stop by a café. From then on they chatted different topics like their families, their cultures and so forth. Lili was at bliss—she was at no way feeling guilty of this secret date—and she couldn't be happier than she was now. Getting to see Natalya now, looking like she was enjoying herself as well was remarkable. This allured Lili to reminisce to why everyone had skepticism upon Natalya—she was so confident and independent, but she occasionally spoke mostly about her brother—and how wrong she realized everyone was about her.

They then had a conversation about the movie and Lili was in greater colors having someone to debate about the movie.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought,"

"I did not like it, Lili. It was a _terrible_ movie. I told you big brother's movies are better than America's, didn't I?"

"I have not told the truth, it's the first time I ever watched a movie with someone else. I have someone different to debate whether it was good or not."

Natalya raised an eyebrow, "What about your brother?"

Lili's shot up in shock from the mention of Vash. She looked at her watch. "Oh, I think I'm overstaying myself."

"You need to go?" Natalya asked, her voice contrasting a new tone. That new tone was sadness of Lili's need to leave.

"I'm deeply sorry but I need to go," she said sadly. "I wish I could stay longer but if I don't get back soon, I fear of what my brother will think."

Natalya's face almost fell but remained poker-faced. "It's fine. I'll take you back to Elizabeta's."

Natalya paid the bill and as they walked, Lili had a question she was itching to ask.

"So what do you do with your brother's underwear?"

"Uh…it is best you don't know."

"Where were you guys?"

"I'm sorry, Eliza…"

They took an hour longer than they intended to stay and Vash was supposed to come by any minute. If they were a second too late, it would mean Great War of Guns angering the air. Elizabeta was sitting on the armchair and by her feet was a plastic bag.

"Oh, and Nat? I got the underwear. You have no idea what lengths I had to go through to get them. Did you know I found Yao's underwear, too? Weird…but I always shipped them harder than the other pairings whenever I think about it. Here."

Elizabeta picked up the bag and handed it to Natalya. She took them and gave her thanks. Right on cue they heard a doorbell ringing by the door and Elizabeta headed over to the door. That only gave Natalya and Lili only spare minutes to speak to one another.

"Um, I had a...good time,"

"Really, Natalya?"

"Yes...and you can call me Nat, if you want."

"That's so sweet! You can call me...Lili? I don't have a nickname." Lili giggled childishly.

"It's fine. Also, here." Natalya took the bunny she bought herself from her pocket and when Lili cupped her hands, Natalya placed the toy inside. "Something to remember me by."

Lili was overjoyed. "Thank you. I have a gift, too." Stepping over a tad and tiptoeing herself, she gave Natalya a peck on the cheek.

Natalya was shocked as her heart was beating again. The feeling came and washed everything she knew all over her as Lili said her goodbyes and left to leave with her brother. Five minutes later Elizabeta came by and noticed the Belarusian standing statue-like in the living room.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Natalya didn't respond.

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm going home now. I'll return the underwear to Ivan."

Elizabeta gawked, "DON'T YOU CARE I WAS NEARLY KILLED FOR THEM?"

She couldn't care less. Natalya only cared for her new friend, Lili.


End file.
